


Here's Your Nerf Gun, I Have One Too

by threeplusfire



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, nerf guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here is your weapon. I have one too. Good luck xoxo”<br/>“What?” Ross groaned. “Again?”</p><p>While Trott's away, Ross and Smith will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Your Nerf Gun, I Have One Too

**Author's Note:**

> From a writing prompt suggestion on tumblr. Kind of long for a drabble, so it gets to be a tiny stand alone story.

Dropping Trott off at the train had only taken a short time, and Ross was looking forward to just throwing himself down on the sofa for the rest of the afternoon. Maybe watching a movie. But clearly that wasn’t going to happen. Ross hefted the Nerf gun with a curious expression. Why was there a Nerf gun taped to the front door with his name on it? Did he want to know? He unfolded the piece of paper to Smith’s messy scrawl.

_ “Here is your weapon - I have one too. Good luck xoxo” _

“What?” Ross groaned. “Again?”

 

* * *

Inside the flat, Smith crouched, and peered round a corner. The sound of the front door had sent him diving for cover away from his computer. He’d expected Ross to run in, firing wildly and shouting at him. But it was deathly quiet, and Smith had the sneaking suspicion that Ross had decided to take this rather more seriously than usual. (Last time he’d ambushed Ross from the stairs, peppering him with Nerf darts while Ross shouted at him.) He resisted the urge to call out, and give away his position just inside the living room. Silence stretched out, and Smith listened hard for any sound of what Ross was doing.

 

* * *

Just inside the door, Ross slipped off his trainers as quietly as he could. He untied the laces, holding the Nerf gun with his teeth. Where would that bastard be hiding? In the kitchen, where Ross usually went straight as soon as he got home? Or would he be lurking in one of the bedrooms? Ross eyed his closed bedroom door, considering the possibility. No, he decided. Smith would be lurking in one of the common rooms, waiting for him to come carelessly around a corner. Slowly, Ross cocked the gun and crept up the stairs in his socks.

 

* * *

Just behind the door, Smith’s knees were starting to ache. Maybe crouching wasn’t the best idea. But Ross wouldn’t be looking down, he suspected, and the advantage of surprise would mean he could nail him good. Where was the bastard though? Smith clenched his jaw, smothering a sound of frustration.

 

* * *

Was that Smith? Ross froze, listening hard. He thought he’d heard something. But the longer he listened, the more he wasn’t sure. Now he was just imagining sounds. Ross swallowed, gripping the plastic Nerf pistol with sweaty hands. He did not want to lose this, and have to listen to Smith crow about it for ages. Ears ringing with the silence, Ross paused against the wall outside the living room. He could see into the kitchen just about from where he stood, and no sign of Smith. At least not obvious. Ross peered towards the stairs, thinking about last time. But the living room door was half closed. Something about that seemed off. Leaning his head carefully against the wall, Ross considered his options.

 

* * *

Smith was half tempted to just sit down at this point. Or maybe storm out there, and take Ross by surprise. His heart was running a little wild, the anticipation making him antsy. A faint creak made him tense. Was that him? Right outside the door! Smith grinned, finger hovering beside the trigger. Suddenly the door banged into him, and Smith nearly screeched in surprise. The sharp sound of a Nerf gun firing rapidly made him duck, and it took a second to process that Ross was not actually shooting at him. In fact, Ross was half crouched by the table and peering over the computer monitors. Smith eased to his feet, still grinning.

 

 

* * *

Ross glared into the living room, then down at his Nerf gun. Still a couple shots left. Not a sign of Smith, though. Maybe he was hiding in his room? Ross groaned. He’d been so sure Smith would hide in here. About to try the kitchen, Ross felt the jab of a plastic muzzle against his ribs.

“Hey there,” Smith whispered.

“Shitting hell,” Ross groaned.

“Behind the door, mate,” chuckled Smith. “Totally obvious spot.”

“I knew you’d be in here,” Ross muttered. He rolled his eyes. “Why do you do this, you bastard?”

“Hey now,” Smith protested. 

Ross tried to jump backwards, without thinking about how Smith was probably standing right behind him. They crashed to the floor, half in the hall, and both of them tried to pop each other with the Nerf darts. Laughing hysterically, Smith rolled them over so he was on Ross’ back, pinning him to the floor. He wrestled Ross’ Nerf gun out of his hand, and tossed it down the hall with a clatter.

“Looks like I win.” He leaned forward, speaking almost into Ross’ ear. The muzzle of the Nerf gun was pressed hard into the back of Ross’ neck. Smith shifted, his hips pressed hard into Ross.

“Fuck you,” Ross muttered. He tried to wriggle enough to shift Smith off his back. But Smith was heavy, and the Nerf gun dug into his neck. Ross lifted his hands in surrender.

“You win,” he said, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. Ross craned his neck, trying to look back and up at Smith. “What’s the penalty for losing, then?”

“Suck my dick,” Smith ground out from behind gritted teeth.

“Really?”

“That’s the rule, mate.”

“You didn’t say that in your note.”

“Totally implied, with the xoxo bit.”

“That’s not what that means!” Ross half shouted, laughing.

“Come on, you’re my prisoner, you totally have to do what I say.” Smith clambered to his feet, and pulled Ross up as well.

“Kinky,” Ross snorted. “We roleplaying now?”

Smith raised his eyebrows, then shoved Ross up against the wall. With the Nerf gun pressed into Ross’ ribs, Smith kissed him. It was messy and rough, Smith biting his lower lip to hear Ross whimper. He arched up against Smith, hands sliding into the back of Smith’s shorts to yank him closer. They bumped against the wall as they made out with the graceless, randy air of teenagers without adult supervision.

When they broke apart, Smith traced a finger over Ross’ kiss swollen lips.

“Should we do it on the sofa, since Trott’s away?” he asked, voice husky and low.

“He’ll be  so pissed at us if he finds out.” Ross kissed the tip of Smith’s fingers, eyes bright with amusement and yearning.

“So don’t tell him.” Smith raised his eyebrows, grinning so hard it hurt his cheeks.

They stumbled into the living room, and managed to make it over to the sofa without falling as they stripped out of their clothes, scattering them everywhere. Smith playfully jabbed at Ross with the Nerf gun until he ripped it out of Smith’s hand with a little growl. Smith pushed Ross down onto the sofa and straddled his lap, grinding down against him until Ross dug his fingernails into Smith’s hips.

“Fuck, Smith-” Ross’ voice faded into an indrawn breath. He smoothed his hands up the backs of Smith’s thighs.

“Yes?” Smith drew out the word, making it both a question and a statement.

“Up,” demanded Ross. Gripping the back of the sofa, Smith shifted up onto his knees. Beneath him, Ross slid lower against the sofa cushions. Smith moaned as Ross licked around the head of his cock, his tongue gliding over the tip as he glanced upwards. 

“Ross,” Smith breathed. “Oh yes.” He tried to hold himself steady, resist the urge to push forward and down Ross’ throat. The warm, wet pressure of the tongue on his tender skin made him shiver. Smith closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Ross’ lips sliding over his skin.

Listening to the sound of Smith’s breathing, Ross splayed his fingers through the thick curls at the base of his cock. Tugging gently, he smiled at the sound of Smith’s little whimpers of pleasure. He licked around Smith’s cock, pulling Smith’s hips forward with his other hand.

“Oh god, _Ross_ , yes…” Smith tightened his hands on the sofa, feeling the slightest shake in his forearms as he braced himself. The wet, hot feeling of Ross’ mouth around him was so good. Smith moved his hips with agonizing slowness as Ross took him down. The occasional scrape of teeth made him shiver, along with the squeeze of Ross’ hand. As he pulled back, he drew his hand up Smith’s cock all the way to the head. Tightening his grip, Ross moaned around Smith’s cock, and the sound went straight to his gut. 

_“Please, please, please,”_ whimpered Smith. He shifted his knees on either side of Ross, steadying himself. Ross gripped his thigh, right under the curve of ass. The dizzying sensation of pleasure built, and his words slurred together. When Ross sucked harder, pushing himself as far down as he could go, Smith gasped. As he pulled back, Smith came with a soft moan. He lifted one hand to cradle the back of Ross’ head as Ross licked him to produce one last shudder.

“Damn, Ross, how are you so good at that?” Smith collapsed to one side, throwing his legs over Ross’ lap. The sofa was just a little too small for the both of them, but it was cozy. 

“Practice,” answered Ross with a smug look.

“No wonder you’re shit at Trials, then,” Smith countered, rolling his shoulders with a relaxed, satisfied expression.

“What?” Ross turned his head, confused. He ran a hand through his hair.

“Spend all your time practicing on dicks instead of practicing at the game.”

“Oh fuck off.” Ross smiled, and closed his eyes. They sat there for a few minutes, before Ross lifted Smith’s legs out of the way. 

“Tea?” he asked, rising with a little stretch. Smith opened his eyes to admire a very naked Ross standing on his toes, arms over his head. The faint sheen of sweat on back was visible in the light from the windows. 

“Tea in bed?” he asked hopefully.

Ross smiled, and reached out to ruffle Smith’s hair. 

“Your bed or mine?”

 


End file.
